Saudade
by Virgo no Aries
Summary: Porque a saudade é o amor que fica em nossos corações... Eternamente. Fic-presente de aniversário atrasado para a Lua Prateada.


_**Título:**__ Saudade _

_**Autora:**__ Virgo no Áries_

_**Classificação: **__Ficlet, Pov, shonen-ai, agnst (?), __Possível OOC__._

_**Resumo:**__ Porque estar contigo é o que me faz feliz._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem , mas à Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

_**Aviso: **__Aqueles que não possuírem conta no site e quiserem mandar um review, peço gentilmente que fornecem email para contato. E aqui acrescento algo que havia esquecido de mencionar. O email deve ser escrito no espaço reservado ao nome (aquele onde você coloca seu nick), pois o site costuma se muito guloso e "comer" qualquer referência a sites ou emails, por ventura, feitos no corpo do texto do review enviado. Essa fic não foi betada._

_**-o-**_

_Fic-presente de aniversário atrasado para a __**Lua Prateada**__._

_Espero que goste dear. ^-^_

_**-o-**_

Fechei os olhos procurando não sentir...

O calor das chamas do seu coração.

Rejeitei seu toque para não ter lembranças,

Pois temi a saudade.

Selei meus lábios para não pronunciar seu nome.

E denunciar meus sentimentos.

Tranquei a sete chaves a dor das palavras não ditas.

Represei minhas lágrimas por detrás de uma máscara fria.

Impávida.

E assim eu sofria em silêncio a sua partida.

Todas as vezes que você chegava, eu me permitia sonhar.

Mas a cada despedida você não dava pistas de quando iria voltar.

A solidão sempre foi sua melhor companheira.

Você subia na moto convicto de sua decisão.

E deixava para trás apenas um rastro de poeira...

Deixava seus amigos,

Sua família,

E a mim...

Tristeza.

Mas será essa a solução?

Não pense que não te quero.

Não pense que não te amo.

Eu gostaria que você soubesse...

Ainda que eu não saiba expressar como.

Você é importante pra mim!

O simples fato de te ver me traz alegria.

Ainda que isso contraste com a minha falsa indiferença por ti.

Somos opostos de uma mesma moeda.

Fogo e gelo.

Eu queria entender...

Porque eu me encontro em você?

E isso só me faz ter certeza que somos mais parecidos do que julgamos.

Somos o reflexo invertido do mesmo espelho.

Você age como eu sinto.

E eu finjo o que você sente.

Somos a contradição um do outro.

Vejo você chegar novamente sem aviso.

A cicatriz em seu rosto não é maior do que a que carregas dentro de si.

Eu te magoei...

Mas não foi por querer.

Eu só queria me proteger.

Mas eu me rendo quando você toma meus lábios.

E você me dá aquele olhar...

Cheio de amor e promessas.

Que não vai mais nos abandonar.

E eu choro uma única lágrima...

Do meu pranto contido ao longo destes anos.

E finalmente posso sorrir.

- Senti saudade...

Ikki.

**N/A****:**

_Fic curtinha mas feita com muito carinho para a tia porque ela é uma pessoa muito legal. Confesso que estou gostando desse tipo de escrita... Embora seja complicado rimar as palavras no enredo. E quem achou que a fic era KamusxMilo se enganouuuuuu. *fazendo dancinha da vitória* A fic é HyogaxIkki pra agradar a aniversariante...Tia Lua! \o/ A minha primeira fic desse casal é dedicada a você porque sei que é apaixonada por eles... E olha só, antes de escrever uma fic HyogaxShun, viu? Tá vendo os sacrifícios que faço por você? srsrsrrsrs_

_E vou aproveitar o espaço pra fazer propaganda gratuita já que estamos em clima de eleição. \o/_

_Aos leitores que gostaram dessa fic estão convidados a visitar o meu profile e ler outras fics de minha autoria... Para não ficar com gostinho de... "Saudade"? srssrrsr E pra quem não gostou da fic... Bem... o.o Leia também! \o/ Vai que as outras fics estão melhores do que esta. XD_

_Ah, leiam as fics da Lua Prateada... Não se deixem enganar pelo casal pouco convencional: IkkixHyoga. Quem está a procura de um bom agnst vai se surpreender com as fics dela! Fics densas e com enredos emocionantes.^^ _

_Agradeço antecipadamente aos que tiverem mandado review._

_Críticas **construtivas **e sugestões serão bem-vindas. ^^_

_Kissus,_

_Virgo no Áries_


End file.
